


Taking a Chance

by StarDragon25



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Date, First Time, Genderbend, Nagito is a girl, Smut/Sex, Surprise Kissing, surprise confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDragon25/pseuds/StarDragon25
Summary: Taking a risk can sometimes pay off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may add another chapter to this.

“Come on, Hinata-kun. There is so much to do around here.” Nagiko grabbed Hajime's right hand and gently pulled him deeper into the festival.

He followed her as they stopped at a few booths to play some games or learn about ancient Japanese history, which was kinda interesting.

Upon walking, he noticed that she was staring at a specific stall. The booth was step up with empty bottles on a table. Stuff animals decorated the booth, ranging from a dog to a dragon.

A sparkle was visible in Nagiko’s eyes as she looked at the prizes. “Do you see something that you want?,” he asked her.

She turned towards him and nods. She grabbed his hand again and pulled him towards the stall.  
“Let's go.”

He followed along. A man in his early thirties could be seen in the booth. He saw the two of them and a smile appeared on his face.

“Ah, new guests. Welcome.” He politely bowed to them as they did the same.

The man stood up and gestured a hand towards the stuff prizes. “I’m assuming that you're here for one of these, correct?”

The white haired girl eagerly nodded. “Yes, of course.”

The man chuckled. “Well then, since I’m in a good mood today, this one is on the house.”  
He grabbed three balls that were in front of the bottles and handed them to Hajime, who was confused by this.

“It wouldn't hurt to show off some skill, especially right front of your lady friend,” he explained to him.

A light blush appeared on Hajime's face. “S-She's not my-”

“Not yet,” the man pointed out. “Hurry up now, keeping a lady waiting is rude, you know.”

Hinata glanced over Nagiko, who gave him a hopeful look. “Good luck.”

The pressure couldn't be more real. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He swung an arm forward, throwing a ball at the pins. It went a bit high and ended up knocking one pin down.

_“Great,”_ he sarcastically thought to himself.

“Don't worry, Hinata-kun. You still have two more attempts left,” she informed him.

“Right…”

His second try also ended in a failed attempt. He was down to last chance. He took a breath deep and exhaled to calm himself.

“Come on Hinata-kun,” Nagiko cheered on.

Shs watched him compose himself as he got into a pitching position. He threw the ball forward, hitting the center pin and setting off a chain reaction. The other pins were knocked down or flew back a bit due to the throw.  
“You did it, Hinata-kun!,” she happily cheered.

He deeply sighed. “That was too close…”

He looked up to see the man clapping. “Not bad. Since you knocked all of the pins down, you get to choose a prize from any of these stuff animals.”

Hajime looked at Nagiko. “Is there specific one that you want?”

She nods as she pointed at a small dog plushy. He then looked at the booth owner. “I’ll have that one please.”

“Good choice.” The man handed them their prize. “Take good care of it," he told them.

They nodded as they waved at him as they walked away.

Nagiko was holding the small creature to her chest as she was walking. A small blush was visible on her face. “Umm… Hinata-kun?”

The boy looked at her, seeing her rosed colors face. “Are you okay? Your face is quite red.”  
“I’m fine, it's just… that I had fun and… I-I…”

The blush on her face darkened. “I… like you, Hajime. She looked at the floor. “I had a crush on you for a while after we met. You’ve been nice to me and helped me. No one has ever done for me before. I was used to being to isolated and ignored by others, but you decided approach me.”

She tighten her hold on the plushy. “I never felt this way before…. I probably sound like an idiot, don't I?”

She looked away and stared at the ground.  
“Nagiko…” He felt… touched. He never realized how she felt or what she had gone through in the past. Hajime always thought of himself as a normal guy who didn't do anything that seemed significant. But right now, this time was different.

He approached the girl and gently lifted her chin towards him. The dark blush was still present on her face as she stared into his green eyes. Going along with his instincts, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against her's. She felt surprised by his sudden action, but didn't pushed him away. She felt her heart flutter as he wrapped his around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

The kiss lasted for almost a minute before they finally stopped and broke it. They both blushed as they stared into each other's eyes. Nagiko rested her head onto his chest, her face still flustered.

“So… does this mean we're…”

“Together?,” he responded.

“Yeah,” she muttered.

He placed a hand on her head and began to stroke her hair. “Of course. I mean, if that's what you want.”

She closes her eyes. “I love you, Hinata-kun,” she whispered.  
“I love you too, Nagiko.”

The two teenagers stood there, in each other's embrace and comfort. She couldn't be more happy than she was already right now. Love could be beautiful sometimes.

 


	2. Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Content

“Are you sure that this is what you want?,” Hajime asked.

Nagiko nods. “Of course.”

The two teenagers were at Nagiko’s home, inside her room to be more exact. Her parents were out of town on a little vacation and wouldn't be back for two weeks. This prompted her to invite Hinata over and let him stay with her until they returned. Their relationship had deepened since the festival. They were on each other's mind constantly every day. It was sort of cute and sweet, then again this was their relationship  
.  
After two days of this, she got an idea. She dragged him to her room to discuss her recent thoughts. Which was the idea of them having sex. At first, Hajime wasn't too on broad with the idea, but after being convinced(Actually she just shed some fake tears and gave him the puppy dog look) he finally accepted her request.

They both preceded to stripped and placed their clothes on the ground. Nagiko started to feel a bit self conscious as Hajime stared at her. She began to blush. “Can you please not stare… it’s a little embarrassing to be honest.”

He looked away.“S-Sorry about that.”  
She sighed. “It's alright.” She unhooked her bra and took it off, allowing her A-cup breasts to be free. She then pulled down her underwear and tossed to the side. Hajime glanced at her naked form. While Nagiko wasn't busty like some girls, she did have good curves and a rather cute figure.  
She blushed when she saw that his manhood was erected just from seeing her like this.

“H-Hinata-kun, you should strip too,” she suggests.  
He broke out of his stupor when he heard her voice. “Oh, right.” He pulled down his boxers, exposing his member to her. Nagiko’s face became darker as she stared at his shaft. She silently gulped, it was now or never.

Nagiko got down on her knees in front of him. She looked at the hard cock in front of her. She began to suck on it as she moved her tongue around it.

Although her attempt at giving a blowjob was very awkward, it did entice a moan from her boyfriend, so she figured she might as well continue.  
“Ah, you're doing,” he groaned. He ran his fingers through her hair as he tried to prevent himself from doing anything rash. She felt happy receiving praise from him. She sucked harder on his member, trying to fit as much of it into her mouth as possible. This caused Hinata to moan louder. “You're so good at this, Nagiko.” Her hot, wet mouth was trying him crazy as she kept sucking him.

As he felt himself about to cum, he grabbed her head to stop her from continuing and pulls his cock away from her mouth. She gives him a puzzled look, confused about why he suddenly decided to stopped her.

“I don't want to cum just yet,” he explains. “Besides, it's not fair if I’m the only one receiving pleasure.”

He points towards her bed. “Please get on the bed and lie on your back.”

Not wanting to disappoint him, she follows his request and does as she is told to. Hajime walks up to her and spreads her soft, milky legs apart, exposing her sex to him. His fingers traced her folds. She whimpered at his touch. He leaned forward until he was about an inch from her honeypot. “You don't have to-” Her words were cut off as she felt his tongue glide along her folds.

She moaned at his action. “A-Ah, Hinata-kun.”  
She felt herself in ecstasy as the boy continued to lick her pussy. Keeping down her moans was a difficult task that she couldn't fulfill. However, she felt odd when he decided to stop. She then felt a jolt surge through her as she felt a finger insert itself into her pussy. “A-Ah!”

She then arched her back as she felt a second finger being added to the mix. “H-Hinata-kun?!”  
Her question went unanswered as he began move his fingers in and out of her to loosen her up. Nagiko went back to moaning his name as he fingered her. “S-So good. D-Don't stop.

He kept this up until he felt her insides tightened around his fingers as she orgasmed. She cried out in pleasure as her juices covered his fingers. Hajime pulled them out and brought them to his face. He licked the sweet scented liquid as she watched him. “Hmm… tasty,” he said. She blushed, clearly embarrassed by his compliment.

He lined his member against her entrance and gave her a serious look. “This will hurt. If the pain is too much, tell me and I’ll stop.” She nodded. “I will.” He carefully inserted him into her. Once he was at her hymen, he thrusted forward, penetrating the barrier.

Nagiko cried out in pain. Hajime stopped to see tears fall out from her eyes. “Nagiko!,” he called out worryingly. She slightly smiled, despite the pain. “I-It's okay. It just hurts a little.”

Once the pain faded, she gave him the signal. “You can move now,” she informed him. He carefully pulled out of her deflowered womanhood and plunged himself right back in.

“Ah, more~. I want more, Hinata-kun!,” she begged as he thrusted into her. He obeyed her wishes and went deeper into her. Her pussy felt divine as it wrapped around his member.They stared into each other's eyes, enjoying this moment together.

However, this was reaching it's end. They felt themselves reaching their limits.Nagiko’s walls clamped down on his cock as she climaxed. Hajime groaned as he released his cum deep inside her.

“Hinata-kun!”  
“Nagiko!”

They lied next to each other, panting. Nagiko rested her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

She moved her head upwards to kiss him on the cheek. She smiled. “We should do this again tomorrow,” she suggests. He glances at her. “S-Sure…” They soon fall asleep from exhaustion.

 

 

 

 


End file.
